


White hot

by livesybaby



Series: I'll be needing stitches [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	White hot

Games night - that was his excuse. They’d had an argument about how much time he was spending away from home, he’d been too involved in the scrapyard for a silent partner and with that on top of the meetings he had to have for Home Farm, they weren’t spending enough time together as a family. 

So Chrissie had organised this games night as a surprise. No phones allowed and certainly no distractions, Lachlan had picked Monopoly which had taken four hours to finish. Lawrence and Robert had a bust up over the mortgage value of Mayfair and Chrissie had cried. Robert had spent the night on the sofa and I couldn’t help but smile at the fact we’d both ended up with a rough night sleep. 

“I’ll make it up to you” he said “I promise” and of course I believed him, why wouldn’t I? It’s not like this has happened before, the other two-hundred-and-ninety-six times were different, weren’t they?

I was half asleep at work that day. Adam had gone to Leeds to pick up a few motors, I’d had three Americanos from Bobs but I was still nodding off every three minutes. I didn’t even like coffee, but Robert drank Americanos so I did too. 

My clothes were uncomfortable. I was still wearing the black hoodie I’d thrown on last night and it wasn’t even clean then. My T-shirt was sticking to my chest; I’d been sweating in the night which was surprising since the Portacabin was even colder than the old barn up at Wiley’s. I’d missed my morning shower and felt dirty/disgusting/filthy. 

He showed up around noon, I told him that I’d half expected him to be shut away in the mansion playing Twister and he’d given me a disapproving look. Trouble in paradise dangled dangerously on the edge of my tongue but I swallowed the venom back until the poison seeped into my stomach. 

He told me he’d booked a hotel for three days next week, he was away working and thought we could do with some time together. I told him I’d bring Battleship but he just sighed, checking his phone before leaving abruptly. Hardly the apology I was expecting. 

I followed him out of the door, against my better judgement. The last thing I wanted was to go running back into the palm of his hand but I couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness I felt whenever he went away. He told me he’d text me when he’s free and I held onto his words like they were the only thing between me and a deep dark quarry.

I expected I’d be waiting a few days but was surprised when he slipped through my bedroom door that night. I was in a T-shirt and boxers, feeling immaculate after two showers to make up for the one I’d missed that morning. I still felt inferior though, with him stood there in his stupid/fucking/gorgeous Paisley button-down and leather jacket. 

“Didn’t think you were allowed out to play” I said, trying to look anywhere but his perfect fucking form. He heard my bitterness but could sense the need behind my voice. I silently cursed myself for letting him see through me, I remembered something he’d said before: I know you Aaron, more than anyone else does. I bit my tongue as I looked away.

He kissed along my jaw, imprinting I-Miss-You’s into my stubble and whispering apologies into my ear. My entire body shivered as my eyes fluttered and he knew I’d forgiven him, before I even said a word. 

His hands were all over me and his mouth too, our clothes in a pile on my blue carpet. My hands in his hair and my legs entangled with his, losing myself in moans and groans. My face buried in my pillow, his name on my lips… Robert… Rob-… ROBERT! 

My eyes are so heavy, his fingers are tracing down my spine, My skin is white hot. I wake up the next morning to an empty bed and a dull ache in my lower half. Suddenly I’m freezing.


End file.
